


Set The World On Fire

by RaiFinnigan



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiFinnigan/pseuds/RaiFinnigan
Summary: Why? Out of all the mechs he could have chosen to give his spark to, it just had to be him. Stupid, stupid, stupid. He was a fool, he should have known better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, RaiFinnigan here again with a new StarscreamXMegatron fanfiction. This time around I used songs from the album "Set the World On Fire" by Black Veil Brides. I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything; not the music nor the characters.

New Religion  
"They made a fool of you but you knew just what to do  
Raise your fists up and stand until the end"

Megatron stood at the helm of his newly dubbed war ship, the Nemesis. His crimson optics glanced over the various readings on the display in front of him, not really paying attention to them. The silver mech's thoughts were focused elsewhere. How dare the Council choose Orion Pax as Prime over himself!? They would pay dearly for their foolishness! The sound of the door opening behind him with a soft hiss pulled Megatron out of his musing and he turned to face the mech that had just entered. 

The newly appointed Decepticon Second in Command and Air Commander, Starscream, stood in the door way with his wings spread proudly behind him. The slender mech crossed a servo over his chest plates and bowed elegantly.

"My Lord, the ship is finished with its preparations. We await your command."

Megatron nodded his hip once, crimson optics locked onto the seeker in front of him.

"Excellent, Starscream. Our first target shall be Praxon."

"Praxon, My Lord?" Starscream questioned softly, "Why not Iacon?"

"They would be expecting that, Starscream." Megatron mumbled, motioning for the seeker to approach with a single claw. Starscream came closer with no hesitation and stopped before the larger mech, wings twitching. The silver tyrant gently grabbed the seeker's chin in his claws, forcing the slender mech to look up at him. "And besides, Praxon is as important to the Autobots as Vos was to the seekers."

Starscream flinched slightly at the mention of his beautiful city, now in shambles thanks to the Autobots. His home, his people, his culture gone from him forever. Megatron noticed the look of utter despair and loss that flashed momentarily through his Second's optics and softened his own in response. 

"I told you we would make them pay, my dear seeker. And we will."

"I know, My Lord. I never doubted you. We shall make them fear the Decepticon forces."

"Yes, Starscream," Megatron smirked darkly, already picturing it, "Go inform the soldiers. We march first thing tomorrow."

The silver seeker nodded, taking a step back and bowing low once again. Starscream turned on his heel and walked out of the room, leaving Megatron alone with his thoughts once more.

\---------------

Set the World On Fire  
"Proud of all you are  
Showing every scar"

The silver tyrant smirked from his spot on his throne as his crimson optics locked onto the sleek form of his seeker strutting around the Command Center. The Second in Command barked orders at the Eradicons in the room, under the watchful optic of his Lord and Master. Megatron's smirk widened more, revealing sharp denta, as the light caught and reflected beautifully off of the seeker's brand new Decepticon symbols. Finally, the fierce seeker had been captured and tamed and, it would seem, Starscream was showing them off proudly.

\---------------

Fallen Angels  
"To those who sing alone  
No need to feel the sorrow"

Seekers were an odd sort, the Decepticon Leader decided. They were vain, picky, preferred to be worshiped, hated the company of 'ground-pounders', and were built to be the perfect air-to-ground combat force. But the main thing about seekers that confused the ex-gladiator was the trine bond. The need to have two other sparks connected to their own in order to live. Megatron could honestly say that he had never felt close enough to anyone to be willing to bond to them...before now. As much as the Warlord hated to admit it, he had fallen hard for his Air Commander. But he knew that even if the beautiful seeker were to return his affections he would always come second to his trine mates, and so Megatron knew he needed to separate them. He couldn't actually break the bond, that would kill HIS seeker, but he could put space between them.

"Why can't we go with you, Screamer?"

"I already told you, Skywarp! And don't call me Screamer!"

The black and purple seeker looked at his trine leader pitifully, wings low and trembling. 

"B-But...I don't want you to go..."

"He has to Warp. He's Megatron's Second and Air Commander."

Skywarp glanced over to his bondmate, the other blue and silver seeker leaning against a nearby wall.

"What good is an Air Commander without other seekers to command, TC?" Skywarp argued weakly, clinging to his trine leader's servo.

"They're taking plenty of Eradicons with them."

"But they're DRONES! They're nothing like seekers!"

"Enough!" Starscream snapped, yanking his servo away from the taller seeker. "I am leaving because Megatron demands it of me. He did not ask for the two of you so you are to remain here with the last of the seekers."

"While I'm not normally one to question orders from a superior, this time I have to," Thundercracker grumbled, wings flicking back. "Why wouldn't Megatron want to take all of us?"

"I don't know," Starscream confessed. "But I have to leave now."

"I'm gonna miss you, Screamer." Skywarp whimpered, his entire frame trembling.

"...I'm gonna miss both of you...so much..."

The fact that they may never see each other again hit the seekers hard. After being separated for so long their bond would be strained, and Starscream had it the worst. At least Skywarp and Thundercracker would have each other, Starscream would be all alone. As the three seekers headed off to solidify their bond for what could be the last time, Megatron watched on with a smirk plastered on his face plates.

\---------------

Love Isn't Always Fair  
"You still all my innocence  
A love sick melody"

Why? Out of all the mechs he could have chosen to give his spark to, it just had to be him. Stupid, stupid, stupid. He was a fool, he should have known better.

Starscream glared at the wall across from his berth, wings quivering. The seeker had just been released from the medical bay after another 'punishment' from their glorious leader. Starscream snorted, shaking his helm. He cursed his spark for falling in love with the silver tyrant. The slender mech should have never allowed himself to open up to Megatron. Then again...how was he suppose to know that once he had gotten what he wanted, Megatron would change? Over all, the main thing the silver seeker regretted was allowing Megatron to be his first...and only.

\---------------

God Bless You  
"I've had enough of sympathy  
It's time to watch you fall"

You would think with how much time he spent in the Medibay it wouldn't sicken him like it did, but you'd be wrong. The lights were too bright, the machines too loud, and the smells too clean. Starscream scowled at the too high ceiling above him. This would be his fourth trip to the Medibay just this week. Everything he did lately, even if it wasn't a mistake, seemed to irritate Megatron. The seeker snorted and slowly sat up on the medical berth, his entire frame ached and it made him nauseous.

"Good to see you awake, Commander."

Dull red optics locked onto the form of the Decepticon Medic, Knock Out smiled sympathetically and stepped closer to the berth, flashy red paint reflecting the light beautifully.

"He really did a number on you this time. I don't know what's wrong with him but at the rate he's going he's gonna-"

"Stop that."

Knock Out blinked rapidly in confusion, glancing up from his data pad.

"Stop what, Commander?"

"Stop looking at me like that!" Starscream snapped, hopping of of the berth. "I don't want, nor need, your sympathy!"

Before the medic could reply, the Decepticon Second in Command was out the door and down the hall. The seeker growled to himself, wings tense and trembling. Megatron would pay for this. By the Pits of Kaon, the tyrant would pay.

\---------------

Rebel Love Song  
"Wild and running for one reason  
They can't stop us from our freedom"

It had been so long since the start of the war that only a select few remembered why it had begun in the first place. Only a few remembered how it use to be. Megatron hadn't always been a tyrant and Optimus hadn't always been the strong leader of the Autobots. Many things had changed over the centuries; ideals, the shift of power, the location of the battle, and the reason behind it.

Megatron scowled to himself as he went over this officer's reports for the day. They had lost yet another mine to the Pit forsaken Autobots. That was the third one this month. The silver tyrant growled and tossed the data pad in his servo down onto the berth. The sound of his door opening dragged the Decepticon Warlord out of this thoughts.

Starscream stood in the door way, servo on his hip and all his weight on one ped.

"Having issues, Lord Megatron?" The seeker smirked, wings swaying gently.

"Don't start with me, Starscream. I'm in no mood for it."

The Decepticon Second in Command held his servos up defensively and stepped into the room so the door could close behind him. The silver seeker slowly walked up to the Warlord, hips swaying. Starscream ran his clawed servos over Megatron's helm and down to his neck.

"It will all turn out alright, My Lord. You'll see." The seeker purred, massaging the silver tyrant's neck cables. "We'll come out on top in the end, the way it was meant to be. And the Autobot fools shall be crushed beneath us."

Megatron smirked, off lining his optics and leaning into the seeker's touch.

"You always know what to say, my beautiful seeker."

\---------------

Savior  
"So here I write my lullaby  
To all the lonely ones"

Megatron stalked the empty hallways of the Nemesis, crimson optics bright and glowing through the darkness. The silver tyrant tilted his helm to the side, listening intently. A haunting melody drifted from down the hallway nearby. It was beautiful but dark. Megatron continued down the hall, trying to stay as silent as his bulk would allow. The silver tyrant could feel his spark spin faster as the song got louder. He came to a stop in front of the last door in the hall, crimson optics running over the plain metal. By this time the tone of the melody had changed, while still sad it seemed like the singer was now filled with hope. Megatron sighed deeply and open the door.

The only word to describe the scene in front of him was surprising. Starscream stood in the middle of the room, swaying in time with the music drifting out of the nearby speakers. The silver seeker sang along with the artist, his deep voice matching perfectly with the music. Megatron blinked rapidly in surprise, crimson optics locked onto the beautiful, slender form of his Second in Command. The Warlord tilted his helm in confusion, noticing the energon tears that were running down the seeker's silver face plates. Starscream was truly beautiful; either caught in the throes of passion, optics blazing in anger, or drowning in waves of sorrow. Megatron walked forward and caught the silver seeker mid-spin. Starscream gasped, dull red optics wide, and stared up at the Decepticon Warlord.

"L-Lord Megatron!? What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same question, Starscream." Megatron chuckled, pulling the shocked seeker closer. "What brought on this little display?"

"Nothing of importance, My Lord." Starscream mumbled, looking away.

"Don't give me that scrap, Starscream. I know you better than that." The Decepticon Warlord growled out and leaned closer, licking the remaining tears off of the seeker's face. "Now, why don't you stop lying to me before I get angry?"

"It's stupid, My Lord. It's not worth your time."

"I think I will be the judge of that, my lovely seeker."

Starscream sighed softly and looked away again, wings held low and trembling.

"If you must know...I miss my trine mates."

"Is that all?" Megatron chuckled, tightening his grip on the seeker.

"What do you mean 'is that all'!? You know nothing of seekers!" Starscream snarled, trashing in Megatron's hold. "You are a fool!"

"Enough!" Megatron roared as he sneered down at the slender mech in front of him, sharp denta flashing in the light. "You don't need your trine here with you! I made you my Second in Command because I knew you could handle it! Now pull yourself together before I'm forced to find a new Second!" Megatron finally released the seeker, allowing him to sink to his knees.

As the Decepticon Warlord made his way out of the room, Starscream blared at his back, dull red optics flashing.

"And we wouldn't want that, would we?"

\---------------

Legacy  
"No thoughts of yesterday  
Black hearts of chrome and battle scars"

"Starscream."

The silver seeker flinched at the call, wings tensing. Dull red optics glanced over, noticing the relaxed pose of the Decepticon Warlord.

"Yes, Lord Megatron?"

"Come here for a second." The silver tyrant waved a claw servo, beckoning the seeker closer.

Starscream shuffled over nervously, wings tense and twitching. The slender mech stopped next to the ex-gladiator, optics darting around the room nervously.

"W-What can I do for you, My Lord?"

"How long has this war been going on, Starscream?"

Starscream tilted his helm in confusion, frame slowly relaxing. He tapped a clawed servo against his chin in thought.

"A few centuries or so, I believe."

Megatron sighed as he leaned further back in his seat and offlined his optics.

"I tire of all this, Starscream. I'm not getting any younger."

Starscream blinked rapidly in confusion, tilting his helm the other way. It was surprising how...normal...the silver tyrant sounded. The seeker smiled softly and gently ran his clawed servos over Megatron's helm, causing his crimson optics to come back online. 

"Only a few moments more, My Lord. Just a bit more and this war will be won." Starscream murmured soothingly as he continued to run his claws over Megatron's helm in little circles. "Our legacy will be written."

"'Our' legacy, Starscream?" Megatron smirked, subconsciously leaning his helm against the seeker's chest plates. 

"Of course," Starscream smirked back. "It will be OUR legacy and it will be glorious."

\---------------

Die For You  
"I've given you my heart to break  
I would die for you"

It was such a tiny, fragile thing. Broken and shattered so easily. You'd think he would have learned to protect it better but he was foolish, young, and hopeful. And this small, fragile part of himself was paying the price.

Starscream shuddered and curled in on himself, spark aching in its chamber. Buried underneath all the pain, however, was a foreign presence that would never leave again. The slender mech groaned, still feeling the after effects of the forced bonding with his Lord. Starscream would never admit it to anyone, but he could not regret the bonding. He truly loved Megatron, despite all the abuse, the insults, and the traitorous actions.

The silver mech sighed softly as he felt Megatron's presence brush harder against his spark, the Decepticon Warlord's confusion at the seeker's conflicting emotions flowing over the new bond. Starscream quickly sent a feeling of reassurance to the silver tyrant and smiled sadly as the feeling of annoyance he got in return. Starscream chuckled dryly and felt his spark break even more. He had finally gotten what he always wanted and all it did was leave a bitter taste on his glossa and a knife in his spark.

\---------------

Ritual  
"Sing for what you feel inside  
Becoming one with our ritual"

It had started off quietly, the soft sound echoing throughout the Nemesis. It was a haunting sound, rising and lowering in pitch gradually. It seemed to be drifting from the Command Center, which was unusual for the night shift on-board the Nemesis. Most of the Cybertronians on-board the war ship should have been in recharge.

Megatron smirked down at the seeker kneeling in front of him from his position on his throne. The slender seeker held a wet rag in his clawed servos, gently wiping the dirt and grime from the silver tyrant's pedes. Starscream kept his helm down, concentrating on his task, and softly started his song up once again. The Decepticon Warlords smirk widened as he felt himself relax to the surprisingly gentle touch of the seeker. Megatron wasn't sure when this whole ritual had begun, he was sure that high grade was involved, but the Warlord enjoyed it. Not that he would ever admit it, of course.

\---------------

Youth and Whisky  
"Can you see me?  
I'm strong from what they made me"

Vos had been beautiful before the start of the war. Large pillars of crystal glittering in the light, seekers could be seen flying everywhere, and beautiful songs could be heard drifting on the breeze. It had been his home, they had been his people, and he had been their Prince. The Autobots had taken all of that away from him, and they would pay. By the All Spark they would pay.

This was why Starscream currently found himself in front of Lord Megatron, leader of the Decepticons.

"You and the remaining seekers wish to join my ranks, hm?"

"Yes, Lord Megatron." Starscream mumbled, helm bowed low.

"And why would you want to do that?" Megatron smirked, baring his unusually sharp denta.

"Revenge, Sir. The Autobots have destroyed Vos."

"So I've heard." Megatron rumbled, crimson optics roving over the slender form of the silver seeker. "Very well, I accept your offer. But you had better prove yourself, understood?"

"Yes Sir. Thank you, Lord Megatron."


End file.
